Percy Jackson: Demigod, Hero, Wanted by SHEILD?
by SmartyPants001
Summary: Just when Percy thought he could finally live a normal life with Annabeth, government agents just have to come knocking on his door. The Fates must really hate him. Rated T because Tony and mild swearing. WARNING: Contains major shipping! Mostly Percabeth
1. Who is This Person?

**Author's Notes: Note: I am NOT abandoning into another world. Please Review!**

* * *

 _Chapter I: Who is This Person?_

Nicolas Fury, director of SHEILD, was angry. He had found some guy's file. A file only one paper thick. That enough made him angry. How dare his agency not have a ton of information on a 23-year-old person? Especially one with a record for blowing stuff up. But that wasn't the only reason he was angry. When he sent out some agents to bring him in for questioning, he told them to get him peacefully. They came back not only empty handed, but they deliberately ignored his orders and tried to attack him. AND they said that all they could remember was that they were absolutely destroyed when they tried to fight. He slammed his coffee mug onto his desk in his office and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Sir, Director Fury is calling," said JARVIS, the infamous Tony Stark's AI.

"Just put him on voice mail," Stark replied lazily, clicking through TV channels. "Man, everyone's talking about our fight with Ultron."

"Stark! Get your butt off the couch and pick up!" came the currently raging director's voice over the sound system.

Tony, grumbling of course, slowly got off the couch and picked up the phone. "What is it this time?"

"Assemble the Avengers and get everyone to the meeting room. NOW!"

 _Has he had his coffee today?_ He thought to himself, but he knew better than to say it out loud. Tony hung up and groaned. "JARVIS, call the team."

"I heard Director Fury, sir."

"I know. I just like being the boss."

"If I had eyes, I would be rolling them."

"Since when did you gain a sense of humor?"

"Since the Ultron incident."

Tony winced when JARVIS said Ultron's name. He had found and rebooted JARVIS, with the help of Banner. He had thought Bruce had done something, and now he had proof. Oh, this was going to be bored out of his mind at this meeting, but at least it offered a chance to get back at Banner.

* * *

They were all in the meeting room, minus Thor, five minutes before the meeting started.

"Why isn't Thor here yet?" asked Tony in a whiny voice.

"He said he had something to do on Asgard," Clint Barton, master spy, assassin, and archer, code named 'Hawkeye,' responded. "Said it shouldn't take very long."

As if on que, light flooded the room and Thor appeared holding his trademark hammer. "Greetings my avenging comrades. Why are we assembling?" he boomed.

"I don't know; we're waiting for Fury," Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, replied.

"In the meantime, I need to talk to Bruce about JARVIS," said Tony.

Bruce Banner, a.k.a. The Hulk, paled. "Well, about that," he began. However, he was saved from explaining why JARVIS suddenly gained a sense of humor by the sound of a jet landing. Soon afterward, Fury burst through the doors.

"What is it now Fury?" Natasha Romanoff, master spy and assassin, code named 'Black Widow," asked.

Fury slapped two files on the table. "I need you to bring in two people for questioning. Their names are Perseus and Annabeth Jackson."

Thor's eyes suddenly widened. "I will not partake in this mission," he said. "Those two are great warriors of their kind." And with that, there was a flash of light and Thor promptly disappeared.

Tony just shrugged and took a file. He cleared his throat and read it aloud. "Name: Perseus Jackson. Age: 23. Birth Date: August 18, 1990. Location: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Occupation: Marine Biologist. Family Relations: Sally Blofis (mother), Father unknown, Paul Blofis (stepfather), Gabe Ugliano (former stepfather, reported missing), Annabeth Jackson (wife). Other information…" Tony whistled. "Has dyslexia and ADHD, been expelled from every school he's ever attended except for Goode High School and Millersville University, and is there anything this guy _hasn't_ blown up? I mean, a school bus, a regular bus, the St. Louis Arch, parts of LA, his seventh grade school, you know, I'm not going to list all of them. He was also kidnapped twice, once for two weeks and once for nine months! I see why you're interested in him, Fury."

Natasha picked up the next file, and, clearing her throat, read it. "Name: Annabeth Jackson. Age: 23. Birth Date: July 17, 1990. Location: Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Occupation: Architect. Family Relations: Mother unknown, Dr. Fredrick Chase (father), Helena Chase (stepmother), Perseus Jackson (husband). Other Information: Has dyslexia and ADHD, kidnapped once for two weeks, and ran away from home when she was seven."

"So you want us to bring in two 23-year-olds, husband and wife, for questioning?" Steve summed up.

"Yes," Fury said, "Natasha, Clint, you'll go to their house and try to get them to come peacefully. The rest of you will stay just outside of Harrisburg in case they refuse. Fighting is an absolute last resort. Dismissed."

"Well," Steve said after a little bit, "suit up."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Annabeth's dad's and stepmom's names are never mentioned in the books, as far as I remember. And I have them right beside me as I type. See you next chapter! Allons-y!**


	2. Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author's Notes: Wow, one story only gets review because I told my friend to, views are only once in a wile, but this one get's almost 150 views in under half a day! I fixed the naming issue last chapter. Note: I will not be posting every day. I woke up at 5:00 this morning so I got my laptop and wrote. It is a Saturday.**

* * *

 _Chapter II: Well…That Was Unexpected_

The ride to Harrisburg was agonizingly slow. Fury said they couldn't take the jet because it would cause some panic over any towns they flew over. So they were all in a van, on some interstate leading to Harrisburg. Unfortunately, Stark was in the van too, and everyone had to listen to him complain about how if they had taken the jet they would be there already. Everyone except Natasha had their hands over their ears, and she wished she wasn't driving.

"…and the jet has super-sonic capabilities, so-"

"STARK! SHUT UP!"

"Geez, have you had your coffee?"

Natasha decided that, since they were coming up on the Harrisburg exit, she would go a bit fast around the corner. By a bit fast, she meant suddenly going 100 mph and Stark flew into the wall.

"Oww," he complained, "did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes."

"You definitely haven't – Oww!" He exclaimed as Romanoff made another corner at break-neck speeds.

The next five minutes were spent in silence until they pulled into a parking lot. "This is everyone but Clint and my stop," Natasha said.

Once everyone was out the van screeched away. "I still think that she hasn't had her coffee," said Stark.

* * *

"This is the address?" Clint asked. Natasha nodded. They had formulated a plan on the way here. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Clint knocked. What he wasn't expecting was a very pregnant woman to answer. "Is this the Jackson residence?" asked Clint.

"Yes, I'm Annabeth," replied the woman, "can I help you?"

"We need to talk to you and your husband," Natasha said. Annabeth's eyes went from kind to suspicious for less than a second, before going back to normal. Normal people can't pick that kind of thing up, but trained spies and assassins can.

"Come in," she said. As soon as we got inside, Annabeth yelled, "Percy! There's someone who wants to talk to us!"

Percy came out of whatever room he was in and looked at the two agents. His eyes narrowed for just a second, another thing that only trained people can pick up. "Okay," he said, "do you want to sit down?" He gestured to the couch in the living room.

"Okay," Barton sat down without hesitation. Natasha remained standing.

"So, who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff of SHIELD," said Natasha, "and this is my college, Agent Clint Barton."

"Now, my turn to ask a question," said Clint, "SHIELD director Nick Fury wants you to come in for questioning. It won't take long, just a few questions under the lie detector and you're free to go. Will you come?"

Annabeth looked like she was about to answer, but Percy got to it first, "No."

Clint touched his earpiece and said, "Cap, I need you to get everyone over here, pronto."

* * *

"Cap, I need you to get everyone over here, pronto," Clint's voice came over the intercom.

Everyone had just sat down for lunch, and Tony was just about to devour a cheeseburger when Steve told them all that they had to get to the Jacksons' place. Tony just sighed and picked up cheeseburger for later.

The journey went quickly, and when they got there, Clint had his bow pointed a man and Natasha had here guns pointed at a pregnant woman. Clint was talking to the man, "…this is your last chance Jackson, surrender peacefully, or else."

"Not a chance," the person who everyone assumed was Perseus said with a smirk. He thrust his hand out and groaning came from behind the walls.

"What is that?" Stark asked.

Percy just continued smirking as water burst out of the walls and flew around Percy. It created a shield on his left arm and a sword on his right. Percy slashed at Barton, but he dodged and came up behind Percy and shot.

"You're good, I'll give you th-OW!" Percy looked down on his left shoulder and saw that an arrow with a bottle of fluid had pierced it. A tranquilizer. "That's just not fair," he said before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the ground.

Annabeth looked shocked, and Clint took the time to hit her over the head. He caught here before she could fall to the ground and carried her toward the van. "Stark, would you get Percy?" he asked.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Uh-oh, Percy and Annabeth were caught! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Allons-y!**


	3. What is This Person?

**Author's Notes: risinhero14, your question is somewhat answered in this chapter. And Clint is a good shot. If you don't like, don't read. Also, it's official: I have no life. Three chapters in less than a day! THREE! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**

* * *

 _Chapter III: What is this person?_

Percy was having a nightmare. Of course, just when he thought he could settle down and have a normal life, demigod stuff just had to come back and bite him. In his nightmare, he was standing at the edge of a pit he knew all too well, Tartarus. He hated that pit with a passion. But he hated the voice coming out of the pit even more.

"That's right, little hero," said the evil voice, "I rise again."

"No," Percy said, "You were killed."

"Oh little hero, you forget, I cannot die."

"But it took thousands of years last time."

"Oblivious little hero, I've already escaped. Remember when Death was in chains?"

"No, NO! It's not possible!"

Then the pit started sucking everything into it, and Percy awoke in a cold sweat. Immediately he was confused. Where was he? He was gaged, and one of his hands was cuffed to Annabeth's, who was still unconscious and also gaged. The other was cuffed to the wall. Then he remembered, the tranquilizer. He could sense the ocean, but it was at least a mile below. Well, Zeus was going to kill him. But he had more pressing matters at the moment. He could hear people talking.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, those were some weird water powers."

"We should go to Burger King more often, they have great cheeseburgers."

"STARK!"

"What? Just saying."

"He seemed like he had been trained." Percy recognized Natasha's voice.

"What did Thor say? 'They are great warriors of their time,' or something like that," said the person who they called Stark. He was guessing Tony Stark, which meant he had been kidnapped by the Avengers. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"He also looked like he hadn't fought in a while, and that he didn't want to seriously harm us."

"What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling that if he wanted to harm us, he could have, and Clint took him down easy."

"True, I was expecting more of a fight," He knew it was Clint.

"You think he's a mutant?" asked Stark.

"No, Xavier would have him."

"Maybe they were experimented on, like Quicksilver and Scarlet," said Natasha.

"I doubt it, and why did you say they?"

"When I was there," she explained, "Annabeth's eyes seemed to flicker gray sometimes."

Percy could think of a few words his mother would not be proud of to describe the situation. But two things were certain, and it would have devastating effects: the Mist was failing, and an old enemy was rising again.

"Guys you won't have to wait much longer to find out what he is; we're coming up on the helicarrier."

Emerging out of the clouds was what looked like a huge aircraft carrier, only it was flying. If Percy weren't freaking out, he would have been amazed by the sight of it. The thing they were in landed on the carrier and the landing strip they were on lowered. Tony Stark came back and noticed that he had woken up. "Hey, Capsicle! One's awake. Can you take him to the interrogation room?"

The super soldier came in and sighed. "You didn't need to fight, you know." He took my handcuffs off, but he quickly cuffed by hands behind my back. Then he took the gag off me.

"There wasn't a need to gag me either."

"Stark gaged you. I don't know why."

"Makes sense; he is a stuck-up jerk."

"I heard that!" Stark yelled from somewhere.

* * *

The walk to the interrogation room was short, but stressful. Though Percy couldn't help but admire the work that must have gone into making this thing. But most of his thoughts led back to either Annabeth or how he was going to get out of this place. Unfortunately, he hadn't come up with anything by the time they got to the room. There was a guy with an eyepatch waiting for him. Henceforth, he would always be known as Pirate in Percy's mind.

"Perseus Jackson. I've been waiting. Judging by that fact that you're cuffed I'm guessing that you didn't come peacefully."

"No," Percy replied, "and call me Percy."

"Banner will be in with the lie detector soon. Captain, you are dismissed."

Captain America turned and left. Then, a few minutes later, a man came in carrying a machine. He put something on Percy's arm, then flipped on the machine on. "First things first," he said, "I'm Bruce Banner, and this," he pointed to the machine, "is a lie detector. Now for the questions. One: What is your full name?"

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy."

"What is your birth date?"

"August 18, 1990."

"Did you blow up two busses, a few national monuments, and a few schools?"

"That escalated quickly."

"Just answer the question."

"The school bus was an accident, and everything else I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bruce raised an eyebrow, but his machine must have said that it was true, because he moved on.

"Final question: Are you human?"

"Yes."

"You lied, so I'll repeat the question. Are. You. Human?"

"No," Percy admitted.

"Then what are you?" asked Bruce, not even paying attention to the machine. I could tell that his curiosity was brimming. The machine did say I lied, though.

"Banner," Pirate said, "pay attention to the detector."

He quickly looked back. "Wait," he said after he saw that I had lied, "you're human and not human at the same time? How is it possible?"

"Half," Percy said.

"What?"

"I'm half human."

"And half what?"

"I'll be killed if I say."

"Why?"

Before Percy could answer, though his father's voice came through his head. _You can tell them, they are good mortals. In fact, Clint is a demigod, and he doesn't know it. Besides you will need their help to face what is to come._

"Never mind," Percy said, "my dad said it was okay. But before anything, Clint and Annabeth need to be in here."

Right at that moment, Clint came in escorting Annabeth. "Okay, so should I leave or-"

"No, Agent Barton, Percy was about to tell us what he was, and he said that you had to be in here," explained Pirate.

Annabeth exclaimed, "Percy! Why are you telling them-" but Percy cut her off.

"My dad said it was okay."

"Now," Pirate said, "what are you two?"

Percy grinned, "How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that's not very good. Props to anyone who can guess who the mystery villain is. (It's actually quite obvious). Also, props to anyone who can guess who Clint's godly parent is (again, it's quite obvious). By props, I mean imaginary cookies. Allons-y!**


	4. What, the, Hell?

**Author's Notes: Lilyqz, you are correct. I know it's a bit of a shorter chapter, but I was procrastinating my homework that was due tomorrow, and I was forced to do it. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter IV: What. The. Hell?_

Annabeth was having a considerably nicer dream than her husband. In fact, her dream was of the day Percy proposed to her. It was her 20th birthday, and Percy was taking her on a romantic moonlit walk on the beach after the campfire. They waked in silence for a little bit before Annabeth spoke.

"Okay Percy, what's up? And why did you disappear from camp for the entire day?"

Percy just smiled and said, "You'll find out in a little bit. Patience is a virtue, right?"

Annabeth laughed and went along with it. Once they were out of earshot from the rest of camp, Percy spoke again. "So, I've been thinking,"

"That's never a good sign."

Percy chuckled a bit, but then kept talking, "but in all seriousness, I've been thinking about our relationship."

"Are you…brea-"

"Gods no Annabeth, how did that even cross your mind?"

"Then what?"

"You were wondering why I was out of camp today? I was picking up your birthday present." Percy walked a little faster and turned around so he was facing her. He reached into his pocket, and for a second Annabeth though he was going to bring out Riptide, but then she realized he was reaching into his other pocket. What came out of the pocket was a small case with velvet covering. Percy then got down on one knee. "Annabeth Chase," he said, "will you marry me?" Percy opened the case to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my gods, Percy. Yes!" and they kissed. A nice, long kiss that you see in the movies. When they finally broke apart, Annabeth said, "Best. Birthday. Gift. Ever."

Unfortunately, she didn't get to re-live the experience of seeing her friends shocked faces, as someone was shaking her awake. Her eyes snapped open and saw what-was-his-name? Clint Barton. She realized she was cuffed.

"Good, you're awake," said Barton. "Come with me."

He led me to a room where there was a guy with an eyepatch, someone with a lie detector, and Percy, who was hooked up to the lie detector. Clint started to speak, "Okay, so should I leave or-"

"No, Agent Barton, Percy was about to tell us what he was, and he said you had to be in here," explained the guy with an eyepatch.

Annabeth was completely shocked, "Percy, why are you telling them-" she exclaimed before Percy cut her off.

"My dad said it was okay."

"Now," eyepatch leaned in closer to where they were. "What are you two?"

Percy grinned, "How much to you know about Greek mythology?"

"Greek mythology?" asked the guy with the lie detector. "Before you answer that, I'm Bruce Banner."

Percy cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Greek mythology is real, and occasionally the gods have kids with mortals, producing demigods, such as Annabeth and I. If you would like full, formal titles, I can say mine."

"I'm okay with titles," said Clint.

"Okay," said Percy, "mine would be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, refuser of immortality, and demigod of the prophecy."

"Annabeth Jackson, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

Bruce blinked a few times, then seemed to regain his senses. "Wait, the gods are family, right?"

Annabeth and Percy nodded.

"Then how is this," he gestured to Annabeth, "possible?"

Annabeth was about to explain that the gods don't have deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), so it was perfectly fine for demigods to have kids, when Tony Stark burst through the door.

"Guy, you're not going to believe this," Stark said rapidly, "they only have half their double helix!"

"Okay, this is just convenient," said Percy.

"How is it convenient?" asked Dr. Banner.

"The gods don't have DNA."

"What gods?" Tony asked.

"You know what, just get the rest of the Avengers in here, I don't feel like explaining this more than twice."

* * *

"Oh yeah, and Clint's a demigod too," Percy said as he finished his explanation of demigods. All the Avengers had gathered in the conference room, minus Thor, plus Percy, Annabeth, and Fury. But back to the point. All eyes immediately trained on Clint.

"I'm a WHAT!" exclaimed Clint.

"If I had to guess who your godly parent is," said Annabeth, "I would say Apollo, seeing as you always have that bow over your shoulder."

"Wow, so that's why he's so damn good at archery," said Tony.

"Steve doesn't like those words," said Natasha.

The captain sighed, "I'm never going to live that down."

A flash of light filled the room, and Thor appeared. "My comrades, I have grave news. Loki has escaped from his prison on Asgard. We suspect he had help, but we cannot be sure." Suddenly, he noticed Annabeth and Percy, and he looked like he was going to faint.

Percy's eyes widened. "Dang it! Of course my first demigod vision dream thing in months just HAS to turn out true."

Annabeth internally was freaking out, but she tried to be calm on the outside. "Percy, what was-"

"Kronos," Percy cut her off.

Before anyone could say anything, an explosion rocked the helicarrier. Everyone ran to the bridge. All the crew turned to Fury. A female agent came up and said, "Sir, Loki's back, and we've lost a turbine." Suddenly, a maniacal laugh reverberated off the walls of the floating fortress, and all three of the other turbines went down. Then something that no one was expecting came, the world went black, and when color returned, Annabeth was missing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun cue dramatic music here! But in all seriousness, Loki and Kronos have teamed up, Annabeth's been kidnapped, and the helicarrier is falling from the sky. How are our heroes going to react? Tell me what you think in the reviews! Allons-y!**


	5. Uh, What Just Happened?

**Author's Notes: I'm back! No, I didn't die (thankfully) and Happy New Year. Sorry about the smaller chapter though. On another note, I'll be posting the first chapter of a new crossover between MLP, Doctor Who, Elite: Dangerous, Phineas and Ferb, Diablo III, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. For MLP, it takes place after the season 5 finale, for Doctor Who, it takes place between seasons 5 and 6 of New Who, for Elite: Dangerous, it takes place after my Into Another World fanfiction, Phineas and Ferb, it takes place after Act Your Age, and for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, it takes place after this fanfition. Be sure to check that out!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Avengers.**

* * *

 _Chapter V: Uh… What Just Happened?_

It took a valuable five seconds for it to register what just happened, and Percy spoke first. "Kronos!" He shouted, shaking his fist in the air, "You *****************************! Where's Annabeth?!"

Everyone, including Tony, was taken by surprise at this outburst. Steve was the first to respond. "Percy, calm down."

Said person turned to him with a murderous look in his eyes. "Calm down?" he asked. "CALM DOWN! My wife was just kidnapped and you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!"

"We'll find Annabeth later," Bruce said, "but first, we have bigger problems, like the fact that we're falling at an accelerating rate of nine point eight meters per second squared.

The realization seemed to calm Percy down, albeit a small amount. "Are we over water?" he asked. "Never mind, we are." They were getting closer, so his powers were becoming more astute. "I have a plan, but I need to get out on deck."

"Are you kidding!?" Natasha shouted, "We're four miles up!"

"Three, actually," Percy replied. "Just north of the coast of Long Island too. Perfect. Besides, the oxygen line is at about 26,000 feet; we're at 17,000"

"Well then," Tony said, "by all means, get to the deck."

* * *

Darkness. That was all Annabeth could see. It was as if she were floating around in a void of nothingness. But she was alive. She reached her hand out, but immediately pulled it back because it felt as if the molecules in her hand were attempting to stop bonding and escape. There was a small air bubble around her, and, judging by the size of it, it replenishes with fresh air. _Maybe this is a void of nothingness, perhaps inter-universal space?_ She thought. Then three blinding white specks appeared. The specks grew into lines, and eventually widened into what looked like cracks. Two things flew out of one of the cracks; a blue box and a coppery disc. The disc flew into one of the remaining cracks, while the box flew into the other. _Hmm,_ Annabeth thought, _that gives me an idea of how to escape._

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Clint said as they were running to the deck, "you're going to reduce the surface tension of the water, allow the ship to fall through, and then rocket it back to the surface?"

"That's the idea," Percy said, "along with putting air bubbles around everyone." They ran out onto the deck. The ocean and Long Island were rapidly approaching. "Brace yourselves." The Island was so close now that Percy could see Camp Half-Blood. He could even see all the campers looking in awe at the helicarrier. As it got closer to the water, they started to run, knowing the splash that it would create. Then, everything went blue. Their rate of decent was slowing down, but when they got down to about 100 feet, the metal started to groan. Percy looked over at The Avengers, who were all very surprised at the fact that they were alive. He quickly brought the helicarrier back to the surface.

Once they all recovered from mini-shock Steve could only say one thing: "Uh, what just happened?"

* * *

 **Well, that was something. Again, I apologize for the shorter chapter. Also be sure to check out my new fanfic. Until next time, I'm SmartyPants001! Allons-y!**


End file.
